124679-wildstar-expansion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah but the hype that you can build around an expansion is different than for the drops. If they could get away with holding off on drops for a while to put them all in, it would make sense business/marketing wise. They just aren't at a point where holding off drops is something they can get away with yet. | |} ---- Then what would they have for 'drops' ever so many months? ANd how about paying the $15 a month, there's no way that would fly if I'm not getting anything for my money. | |} ---- I don't think Wildstar will ever get away with holding off drops. The minute they announce that I'm going to go 6-12 months+ without updates, and will be charging me for the expansion box (guaranteed), I will quit this game and never look back. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- /facepalm... You're missing the point. I'm saying that we essentially are receiving an expansion, just on a much faster and smaller scale than most MMOs see. I wasn't actually suggesting holding off on the drops. I'm especially OK with this since, when most companies do hold off on content to release one big expansion, we usually have yet another box price to pay on top of those subbed months we spend being ignored by the devs so they can push out said expansion. | |} ---- ---- Because THAT will do wonders for the game's retention. | |} ---- If they do what you said, what could the possibly release content wise that would make the players stay? | |} ---- well, they delayed all their monthly drops to be 3 months now. shades eve next year etc. THAT did wonder for the game's retention... probaly a good plan anyway, slowly boost the game. make it what it can be. then go f2p and open the gates of battle with a solid game. | |} ---- Wat. It's not been 5 years since ARR launched. Regardless, OP, don't think now's the right time for a WS expansion. There's still a lot to explore in the current context of the world; expacs usually come around when it's time for a major shift in plot direction. | |} ---- It's been Five years since FFXIV 1.0 has launched (4.5 years), which technically is ARR. Anyways, I'd be happy if we got new classes, races, and raids, dungeons and open world content in Drops if they can't produce a Xpac. | |} ---- No, ARR is definitely NOT 1.0. It's a completely different game. xD I definitely wouldn't use 1.0 as the benchmark time for when counting down to Heavensward. Big things like new classes and races tend to come with expansions, if WildStar is anything like other MMOs. Additional raids, dungeons, and open world content come with both regular drops and expacs. | |} ---- ---- teso also have an almost infinite amount of content for all them aunties that like to do single player stuff and have a glorified chat box. the only issue with eso is: booooring. but that might be just my opinion. wildstar issue is one of content. only 1 linear storyline, 1 linear way to play the game, ultra linear treadmill. yes, the encounters are fun and the game itself is "fun". but it is over quite fast unless you are into raiding, housing, or are an oddity. wildstar is too small of a game. they gambled on "raid" and "dungeons", but have only 4 dungeons at launch and 2 raids.... an expansion ? will never happen unfortunately :\ wildstar is not the game that most players want to play. thats it, thats all folks. | |} ---- Kinda like that whole "game is dying, F2P is the only way to save it" narrative? | |} ---- Yeah, so you propose to make it even worse by delaying drops UNTIL an expansion. Got it. 15 posts until the thread was turned into a F2P debate. Good job, guys! Keep it up and we'll really be encouraging people to come back with all this pointless *cupcake*ing arguing. | |} ---- they will come back (or come for the first time) when f2p. | |} ---- The game is far from dead. But it definitely is not where it should be now that the game itself is in a better state. It's already too late for the game to keep pushing the P2P model after all of the things I've stated in my previous post. The game is fantastic, I really enjoy it now and I'm sure that many people who have come back to try it enjoy it as well. If the game came out right now like it currently is, P2P for this game would be a great idea. But the game is already at that point of no return of getting those launch numbers, or keeping the P2P model. Just the advertisement of "WildStar is going B2P!" and runs completely off of a cosmetic shop (which is very possible), would intrigue people to give the game another shot. The game does not need to go F2P. The numbers aren't that low to bring a game of this quality to that state. | |} ---- And this is based on what evidence exactly? | |} ---- Didn't you get the memo? Everyone here got a an e-mail from NCsoft showing how much players Wildstar has, how much revenue is being generated and you know quarter earnings etc. By these figures it shows clearly Wildstar is going F2P next week, check you junk mail, you might have missed it :d | |} ---- I'm being sassy here, don't take it personally. But you have to realize how much conjecture is in this post (as is in almost every F2P/B2P/cash shop post). | |} ---- Sory, I have good spam filters. Wish the forum had them as well. | |} ---- ok, that made me smile :D but really... we have to be logical. you think they will do a pvp season 2 with 15 players ? or that they can keep having an empty world like that with a bad experience for new players ? what scares me more is how can they save the game. since it is a very linear levelling up experience with basically only one storyline, it leaves the zones very empty as people generally don't go back to experience it a second time. i don't think carbine can correct that issue... so even as f2p they will get a wave of players but that will die out fast again when everybody is bottlenecked at Thayd's instanced endgame with lots of dailies and contract dailies. | |} ---- Or an Ignore feature that actually worked. I'd be happy with that. | |} ---- Have you ever heard of the term "self fulfilling prophecy" you're pretty much doing exactly that, which benefits no one, including you. We can make an educated guess, but unless we have hard data this is all moot anyway. That goes both ways btw, for you and me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tell that to Blizzard who is swimming in pools of money with its 9-10 million subs, which an equal amount of expansions sold. While you are correct in some parts, it depends on other factors. A company that is bleeding money, or not overcoming it's expenses is not going to succeed at the long term, and that's is size irrelevant. But again, swimming on a 10m subscription is everything, except harmful. We don't know for sure how good Wildstar is doing against other games like ESO or SWTOR, but I'm pretty sure Wildstar expenses are lower because of two things those two are currently paying, or paid licenses for: 1) Intellectual Property, and 2) game engine. 4. All MMO companies work on different content at the same time. Do you actually think that an expansion takes 1 year to do? MMOs keep adding content, while simultaneously working on an expansion. When an expansion is close to be done, or maybe about 2/3 complete, then full development is switch to the expansion. There is a pause longer than usual from last patch content in any game to where the expansion hits. Again coding is not set in stone, and some things takes sometimes longer than used to, and that was what happened to WoD expansion. They expected to finish it sooner, and it wasn't. But usually is a couple of months more than a regular content patch. One Wildstar example. Art team finished the art from Drop 4, then start working on Drop 5, while programmers work fully in Drop 4 while doing the constant side maintenance of game, as soon Drop 4 is feature complete, most of those developers are reassigned to Drop 5, while a few gives the finishing polished and fixing. Art team since is done, move to Drop 6... Rinse and repeat. 5. Another citation needed You should stop drinking today for your safety. I was in PvP server at launch, and enjoyed it. But the population disadvantage is not going to be fixed by itself. Why do you think people left the PvP server as soon Warhound -> Entity transfers opened the first time. Because people are in online games what they can't be in real life. So here in games they are bullies. They go in numbers (and levels) to smaller areas to simply prove they can bully. I said it once, even when I was an Exile (the majority). If you don't let them progress, they will leave... And guess what, that's exactly what happened. With no opposite faction, why you need an open PvP server in the first place. Wildstar need to fix that. One thing would be down leveling of players like in GW2. In that way those lvl 48-50 will have nothing to bully and look for in Whitevale. Like I said once, is not they cannot implement it. Already they have it in Instances. And on the way out, Dominion probably said... You want so much the PvP server for yourself, then It's yours. Now use it to clean your butt because there will be no opposite faction to fight with. Enjoy your solitude. | |} ---- ---- And I'd quit. I don't PvP. I never will. I hate it. It's annoying. I'm terrible at it. Force me to do it and I'll quit, especially if there's an option to PvE. | |} ---- ---- :lol: :lol: :P ;) | |} ---- I came back and it's not f2p. | |} ---- ---- Throw in some new races and classes. | |} ---- And the removal of class restrictions on races. I'd argue for waaay more dungeons though. For every raid they would do, I'd say do like 3 dungeons since dungeons are consumed by the majority of the playerbase. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Me too, how much? | |} ---- I'm offering a ninety percent off sale on all Tickets ! This offer expires in three-two-one-zero aww, better luck next time. | |} ---- Now would buy that pack! | |} ----